Evaluate the effect of quinapril on central aortic and brachial pressures determined from analysis of the arterial pressure pulse contour before and during monotherapy. Determine whether reliance on brachial artery cuff pressure during treatment with converting enzyme inhibitors in African-Americans fails to reveal a significant decrease in the ascending aortic pressure.